worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvallis (Sapphire)
Corvallis is a major commercial hub on the planet Sapphire and one of its largest metropolitan areas. It is the largest city on Delta continent and a center for commerce and trade on the Corvallis River. A number of the planet's largest business entities have headquarters in Corvallis, as well as several major educational establishments. Corvallis is the capital city of Sapphire, the seat of planetary government, and hosts diplomatic and commercial missions from worlds throughout the Perseus Sector. Geography. Corvallis is located at broad point of the Corvallis River in eastern Delta continent near the foot of the Wall of God mountain range, which lie to the south. The central portion of the city, including the Planetary Government Complex, occupies two large islands in the middle of the river. One island is naturally occurring, but has been shaped and expanded by geo-engineering to a long roughly oblong shape. The island is surrounded by levees to protect against flooding. The adjacent island is artificial, and no one really remembers why it was built except that it probably seemed like a good idea at the time. History: The first humans to explore the area were a landing party from the Commonwealth Survey Ship Carpentaria in the late 40th Solary Century. A crew spent six local days on the ground exploring the islands and the nearby mountain valleys, designating the area as "Habitable." A Resource Inventory found the river plain and hilly plains to the northwest to be "Potentially Arable." Corvallis grew as a river port where agricultural products from the fertile valleys to the west was trans-shipped to settlements along the Corvallis river and its estuary (New Tenochtitlan, Teague, Coolsville, Night Town). Merchants from these cities met to bid on the products there, and a commodities exchange was set up. Corvallis became a meeting place for people of all the settlements of Delta Continent. It was a pretty natural transition for it to become the seat of Continental Government, which it became in 4556 AS. During the Thousand Year Blight (c. 5600 - 6600 A.S.), Corvallis, like most of Delta continent, was abandoned and left under the permafrost. When the planet began to recover, the mid-continent farmlands returned more fertile than before. By the mid 6600's, the city had recovered its pre-TYB population. By popular referendum, the city was renamed Planetary Capital in 6700 AS. It did not escape their attention that the high mountains to the southeast would help shield the city from orbital attack. This was a major concern during the colonial era as the Perseus Quadrant was prone to Interstellar "Disagreements." In later centuries, it provided security to the city during Republic colony's periodic attempts to 'bring Democracy' to the Sapphire system. By the 73rd Sapphirean Century, Corvallis was firmly established as the Center of Government for the entire Sapphirean System, and a major touchpoint for Corvallis's off-world contacts. Commercial Districts: There are two major commercial districts in Corvallis (and a whole gaggle of minor ones). The South Shore Business District occupis a narrow strip of flat land between the mountains and the river, and contains about 25 major skyscrapers (not including the Republic Diplomatic Mission to Sapphire, one of the city's tallest buildings). The North Shore Business District is located on the opposite side of the river; not as impressive, but at least as robust. The Alliance Complex, where representatives of the Free Worlds Alliance meet for Government-to-Government, commercial, and culture exchanges, was constructed on the north side of the river with a view of Sapphire's relatively modest Government complex. Residential Districts: There are a whole lot of them, some filling in the valleys to the south of the city, others sprawling on the plains to the north, and some densely packed on the Main Island. The most densely populated section of the city is an explanse of high-rise apartment towers stretching to the East of the South Shore Commercial District. Government Complex: The Government Complex is located on the smaller of the two islands in the stream. It comprises the Klatch of the Thing; a domed structure surrounded by gardens and plazas. Surrounding the thing is an office complex for the representatives who make up The Thing. Nearby are ten identical white buildings, each housing a Mission to the Government of Sapphire from a continent or province of the planet, with one representing off-world outposts. There is a beautiful complex to the East housing the Sumacian War Palace, and located nearby is the Permanent Sapphire Defense Situation. The Hall of Justice and the Treasury of Sapphire are located to the northwest of the Klatch. The Sapphire Planetary Adviory Council is housed nearby, as are the Planetary Advisory Boards for Education, Economics, Health, and Environment. Population 1.7 Million people live within the City Limits of Sapphire, including more than 200,000 off-worlders from Republic and other colonies. Another four million -- give or take --- populate nearby suburbs and towns. The majority inhabit the flat lands on the north side of the Corvallis River. Transport The city has extensive docklands located to the west, downriver of the Government complex, adjacent to the city's industrial zone. Corvallis Aerospace Port is located on flat land on the north side of the Corvallis River, and is connected to the rest of the city by a MegLev system serviced by more than 10 private operating company. The D-1A Highway is an integrated ground, hovercar, and Maglev system that links Corvallis to the major cities of the Delta Continent and traces ancient trade routes and runs along the course of the Corvallis River to the Southeast. The DS-7 highway and DS-9 lead West and North, respectively, and connect the city with settlements in the less inhabited parts of Delta continent.